Toy vehicles of the type in question, where a child is sitting on the pedal vehicle or a motor-driven vehicle, have an enhanced play value if equipped with accessories with which tasks or “operations” can be carried out in a playful way apart from the vehicle driving proper. An example of this is a pedal vehicle for children with a bucket held on two arms, which in a lowered position can for instance be loaded with sand to be subsequently pivoted upwards and locked in the lifted position, so that the pedal vehicle can now be moved with the load to its destination where the bucket is pivoted by means of a tilt mechanism and the sand load can be dumped. A further example is a pedal vehicle for children that is provided with a snow removal blade with which a child can inter alia remove snow from a sidewalk in front of an entrance door or from a passage to the garage, whereby driving with the pedal vehicle in snow is interesting.
The toy street cleaning device of DE 81 02 981 U1 comprises two running wheels in front of the brush roller in the direction of travel, wherein the running wheels are supported in longitudinal slots of the housing and, during movement of the device, get into frictional contact with longitudinal grooves on outer corrugated sections of the rotatable brush with their rubber rings arranged on the circumference, whereby the brush shaft is entrained and the brushes are thus put into rotation. These running wheels are not pivotably supported about vertical axles, so that during cornering they can slide over ground and will then no longer drive the brush roller.
In a toy sweeper carriage according to DE 873 669 the two rear wheels drive a brush roller through a gearing. A brush drive by means of running wheels of toy sweeper carriages is also disclosed in DE 874 261 B and U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,648 A.